


Whirlwind

by Janie94



Series: Storms and Rain [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Mats, Alpha!Sergio - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega!Robert, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The morning after Robert had comforted a distressed Mats with Sergio's help, the three men realized they needed to figure out this mess they had got themselves into. That was easier said done though...





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [JuliaHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHummingbird/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> A big thank you to all the readers who encouraged me to continue writing this series.   
> This series was supposed to be nothing more than a one shot with Sergio fucking Robert raw and hard, no feelings involved. And now this series has got a bit out of hand to put it mildly...
> 
> This story is once again dedicated to the readers who wanted to see a sequel to this story.  
> This series wouldn't exist without you!

 

 

** Whirlwind **

 

If someone had told Robert yesterday that spending the night with Mats in in his arms - both of them stark naked - would end up strengthening his relationship with Sergio, Robert would have declared that person nuts.

But that had been exactly what happened. He was currently lying between the two still sleeping Alphas, Sergio’s arm slung around his midsection and his face buried in Robert’s neck in a possessive manner while Mats was merely lying on his side with an inch of distance between their bodies.

Robert had to chuckle that they even knew in their subconscious what their ‘positions’ regarding the Omega were. Robert belonged to Sergio alone and Mats had to respect that.

He shook his head amusedly before turning slightly to get a better view of Mats. The Alpha looked considerably better than he had done after their match last night, the hollow look in his eyes would certainly haunt Robert for a long time…

His face wasn’t deathly pale anymore and his scent was strong and content, confirming that Mats was out of the woods. Carefully Robert disentangled himself from Sergio and scooted closer to the other Alpha. As though Mats was able to sense him, he moved in his sleep until his arm was slung over Robert in just the same manner Sergio had done only seconds ago. Robert bit his bottom lip to keep his chuckle inside before he leaned forward and let his lips travel lightly over Mats’s cheek. The Alpha’s grip around him tightened, but he didn’t wake yet and so Robert moved down to the side of his throat, his tongue darting out to flick over the skin. Mats let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr and he pressed himself closer against Robert who had to grin amusedly at the feel of morning wood against his leg. Not exactly what he had had in mind and probably a warning sign for him to stop considering Sergio was lying beside him. He tried to wriggle out of Mats’s grip like he had done with Sergio, but that turned out to be a mistake when his attempt to get back to his own Alpha merely resulted in him turning his back on Mats who was tightening his grip again, his arousal now pressing against the Omega’s ass.

Robert tensed, wondering if he should wake Mats before this got out of hand or let him enjoy his pleasant dream for a while longer. His unspoken question was however answered when all of a sudden Sergio opened his eyes.

Robert froze and could only stare back at his Alpha, expecting anger or jealousy. Sergio however looked thoughtful, his eyes dropping to Mats’s arm around Robert’s midsection. Then he returned his gaze to Robert and grinned wickedly. 

Robert instantly knew he was in trouble.

“Mats, I’m sure you want to be awake for this,” Sergio called out and Robert could feel Mats stirring before waking up. It clearly took him a moment to orientate himself, but then he instantly pulled his hand back as though he had been burnt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I can’t blame you for getting aroused by my Omega,” Sergio replied and Robert shivered in excitement at his words, at Sergio calling him ‘his Omega’. He leaned forward to kiss Sergio softly, feeling Mats’s arm around him loosen its hold.

Sergio parted his lips to deepen their kiss before shifting until he was halfway sprawled over the taller one’s body. Robert groaned at the feel of his Alpha’s knee sliding between his thighs to rub teasingly against his crotch and the Spaniard used that to slide his tongue deeper into Robert’s throat.

The Omega was burning with so much want that he didn’t realize Mats had stood up until Sergio broke away from his lips.

“Where are you going, Mats?” Sergio asked with a raised eyebrow. “My Omega has taken care of you last night, I think he deserves you returning the favor.”

Robert’s eyes widened when he got what Sergio was implying and when he looked over to Mats he saw a similar expression on his face.   
“Robert is your Omega,” Mats reminded the other Alpha.

“Yes, that’s why I am here now,” Sergio replied patiently. “I’m only offering you to get him off, nothing more. For now.”

Robert was far too amazed to come up with a response and he could only keep staring between the two Alphas. Mats took a hesitant step closer, disbelief written all over his face. “Why would you do that? I have never taken you for an Alpha who likes to share what is his.”

“Until yesterday I thought the same,” Sergio responded. “I wouldn’t share him with you if he meant nothing to me. But I didn’t expect Robert to ever consider becoming my mate and that has changed things.” His eyes softened when he turned back to Robert. “I love Robert. And I don’t want him to suffer just because he has chosen me as his mate.”

Robert frowned. “Why would that make me suffer?”

“You know why. Because we will barely see each other throughout the season and you will have to make it through your heats without me. You know that it’s so much worse for a mated Omega.”

Robert was indeed aware of that, but had chosen to ignore it. “I don’t care about that. It’s only for one week every month and if I make it through the first ones alone, I might go without one for up to three months.”

He had barely finished speaking when Sergio let out a snarl. “No! I said I won’t let you suffer for choosing me. I would rather have an Alpha I trust help you than forcing you to endure the pain all alone.”

Robert felt the sudden urge to lean up and kiss the Alpha for rather aggressive love declaration, but stomped down that impulse. “And I’d rather endure the pain all alone than betraying my mate just to ease my own suffering.”

Sergio growled and his hands at Robert’s shoulders curled, the fingers digging hard into the latter’s muscles. “What part of ‘I don’t want my mate to suffer’ did you not understand?”

“And what part of ‘I don’t want to betray my mate’ did you not understand?” Robert shot back enraged.

Loaded silence settled over them as they tried to stare each other down. Robert’s neck was itching with the instinct to tilt his head and surrender to the Alpha above him but he fought it, not willing to back down in this matter.

They had almost forgotten about Mats standing beside them until the Alpha climbed back onto the bed. “You need to calm down, fighting won’t get you anywhere. You both have a point. There is no reason for Robert to suffer through his heats alone just as there is no reason for him to betray you, Sergio.” He turned his eyes to Robert. “Is it because of me? Would you prefer another Alpha?”

The Omega shook his head immediately. “No, that’s not the problem. Under different circumstances I would have loved to let me take you during my heats and knot me.” His admission made Sergio let out a disapproving grumble and Robert raised his hand to stroke over the Alpha’s cheek soothingly before adding, “But I have got a mate now and I don’t want to hurt him by letting another Alpha claim me, not even during my heat.”

His gaze was drawn to Sergio who was shaking his head, his eyes burning with raw possessiveness. “I would never suggest that. I think if someone else would ever dare to claim you, I would kill them. You’re mine, Robert.”

His words send a pleasant tingling down Robert’s spine. “But you just said I should let Mats help me through my heat.”

“Yes, I said help not claim,” Sergio responded with an almost fond smile. “That’s why I wanted Mats to stay with us. To see if I could stand another Alpha touching you this way.”

Robert was overwhelmed by emotions, gratitude, love, sympathy, anticipation.  
“Thank you, Sergio. I know this must be hard for you.” He pulled Sergio’s face down to kiss him hard, laying all his unspoken feelings in that kiss before letting him go and turning his face to the second Alpha in the room who had been waiting patiently. “Come here.” 

Mats obeyed instantly, climbing onto the mattress while Sergio had retreated to the far end of the large bed in order to give them some room.

Mats looked nervous by having the other Alpha so close, but after a moment of hesitation he stretched out next to Robert.

The Omega watched him for a moment. “You know you don’t have to do that just because you feel like you have to, right?”

Mats smirked, his anxiousness getting replaced by mischief. “Do you really think I would forgo the opportunity to pleasure you while your Alpha is watching us?”

Robert chuckled amusedly. “Oh, so this is only about making Sergio jealous?”

“I can’t wait to see his face when you will be screaming my name,” Mats replied and though his tone made it very clear that he was merely joking, there was still an audible growl coming from Sergio. “Careful, Mats, otherwise you will be the only one screaming and not in a pleasant way.”

Mats grinned. “So you like it rough? Poor Lewy, maybe he should rethink his decision.”

There was a loud thump and within the blink of an eye Mats suddenly found himself pressed into the pillow beside Robert face-first with Sergio holding him down, the older man's eyes sparkling red. “Last warning, Alpha. Watch your mouth or you will regret it.”

Somehow Robert wasn't surprised that Mats didn't let himself get scared this easily. Instead the younger Alpha bucked, his ass brushing provocatively against Sergio's cock. “Don't make promises you can't keep.”

That had Robert laughing out loud and he rolled to the side, reaching out to pull Sergio's face towards his own and reassure him with a kiss before humor could turn into earnestness.

“As much as I enjoy you bickering with each other, I feel kind of neglected here. I was promised a reward for being a good Omega.”

Sergio hummed in agreement, the sound vibrating in Robert's mouth because both of them were refusing to break away from each other. The Omega was distantly aware of two pairs of arms pulling at him until he was suddenly lying on top of Mats's chest, facing Sergio above him. The position felt strange, having his back to Mats, but being pressed tightly against him while looking up at Sergio. It made Robert feel more vulnerable than he was used to and he tensed up slightly. 

He felt the soft curls of Mats's unruly hair tickle his cheek before the latter's lips were whispering into his earlobe, “Relax, Robert. This is about trust and we are not going to abuse it by hurting you in any way.”

Robert nodded and relaxed against Mats's chest while pulling Sergio down, trapping himself between the two Alphas' bodies. The double sensation of hands roaming over his entire body made Robert gasp and he felt his manhood hardening slightly. Sergio growled low in his throat in an approving manner and for a moment Robert was sure that his Alpha would take him into his mouth. But Sergio merely sat back on his knees, eyes burning with desire and his fingers twitching with the urge to touch the aroused Omega but keeping himself in control. Robert opened his mouth to ask what he was waiting for but what came out was a loud moan when another hand wrapped around his shaft and started to stroke him.

Robert's eyes closed and he gave himself over to the sensation, realizing that with Sergio having retreated, the position gave Robert as much control as Mats. If anything happened that he wasn't comfortable with, he could easily bat Mats's hand away and roll off the Alpha which was most likely why his two Alphas had chosen this position in the first place.

Mats was surprisingly patient, taking his time with stroking Robert's cock until the Omega started to moan and wriggle with his ass, rubbing his cleft against the Alpha's hard cock which only added to his arousal. Robert could feel himself becoming wet with slick just before its sweet smell filled the air, mixing together with the darker scents of the two aroused Alphas.

The fingers of Mats's left hand were now digging painfully into his hip as the Alpha tried to hold himself back. It amazed even Robert himself how carelessly he was letting his own guard down, how much of the control which their positions had initially offered he was giving up again. It would take only one single second of Mats losing his self-control, one single snap of his hips to bury himself in the Omega’s body and destroy everything.

But somehow Robert knew that was not going to happen. What they were doing was more than just sex, it was too important to both of them to risk messing it up. Robert and Mats had already crossed the line of ‘being friends’ when Robert decided to comfort him in this very intimate way last night and Sergio had clearly recognized that right away.

Sergio had accepted that Mats was playing a yet to define role in their relationship and him allowing the other Alpha to be intimate with his Omega while he was merely watching them was his way of testing the waters and seeing how far they could all go with each other.

Robert could feel his Alpha’s gaze on him and he turned his head slightly, opening his own eyes to look at him. Sergio had gripped the edges of the bed tightly to keep himself from joining them, the hunger in his eyes so intense that it sent another wave of pleasure through Robert’s body. His cock was so hard now that each stroke of Mats’s hand made him twitch and  more  slick build between his cheeks

“Mats, please,” he begged in a hoarse voice as he started rolling his hips against the Alpha, enjoying the way the Alpha's arousal was rubbing against his ass and Mats let out a groan that went straight to Robert's cock.

The movement of Mats's hand became more erratic as he tried to fight the instinct of taking the Omega and Robert once again searched for the eyes of his own Alpha.

Sergio's whole body was tense, but Robert had the feeling it had less to do with what Mats was doing and more with him desperately wanting to join them.

Sergio's eyes were almost black with lust and his voice had dropped a notch. “Don't worry about me, Robert. This is about you and him, whether he can be with your Alpha when I'm not there to help you. Don't hesitate to give yourself over to him.”

Robert felt the urge to kiss the Alpha, knowing how hard this must be for him, but he saved that for later, instead tilting his head back until it was supported by Mats's shoulder.

They were almost cheek to cheek now and Mats stiffled a groan. “Turn your head away, Lewy, please.  Everything in me is screaming at me to leave my claim on you.”

Strangely his admission soothed Robert and he turned his head, not away like Mats had asked him but towards the tall Alpha until they could only see each other. Still, Robert could feel Sergio's presence and he hoped that the latter would trust him enough not to interfere now. Slowly Robert reached behind with his hand until he felt soft hair underneath his fingertips.

“No, Mats. You can do this, I know you are strong enough to resist your instincts. And do you know why I'm so sure? Because you feel something for me.” When he saw the surprise flicker over Mats's face he added with a gentle smile, “I could feel in every kiss, in every touch last night. You wanted me to stay with you so badly that you even accepted Sergio staying with me. And you are willing to agree to his conditions because you know this will be the only way for you to have me. You want me to be your Omega, don't you?”

For a moment Mats looked like he wanted to deny it but then his expression softened. “You have no idea how hard the last months have been. I tried so hard to hide my feelings for you because your heart already belonged to Sergio.”

He gave Robert's shaft a slow stroke that made it hard for the Omega to stay focused, but Robert fought to hold off his orgasm for a few seconds longer, this conversation too important to drop it now. “You are right, I love Sergio and he will be my one and only mate. That doesn't mean though that my heart doesn't have enough room for a second Alpha.” Mats froze, disbelief and a flicker of hope visible in his eyes while Robert reached out with his free hand until Sergio finally came closer and took into his. Robert new the older Alpha needed this subtle reassurance now that Robert was offering himself to another Alpha even if it was in a very different way.

“A second Alpha?” Mats repeated astonished and Robert tangled his fingers deeper into Mats's hair before pressing at the back of his head until the latter's lips were touching the vulnerable skin of his throat. When the Omega heard a low whimper coming from Sergio, he whispered, “Don't worry, _kochanie._ Mats is one of the strongest Alphas I know and I trust him to be strong enough to hold back and not mate me.”

Sergio didn't say anything but he pressed himself against Robert's side, searching out the comfort of his touch before looking at Mats expectantly.

After a moment the younger Alpha turned his gaze from Sergio to Robert and the Omega could see a flicker of burning red in those eyes before they closed and Mats carefully bit down.

Robert shouted out loud at the various sensations washing over him, the pleasure erupting as sudden as a volcano when he came all over his stomach and Mats's hand. It took him a few moments until the bliss of his orgasm faded enough for him to form coherent thoughts and the first thing he was aware of was Mats shaking badly. Having to suppress his instincts – to break the skin and mark Robert as his mate as well as to bury himself in the Omega's heat – had clearly taken their toll on him.

Robert first placed a soothing kiss to Sergio's forehead though. “It's alright, Sergio. He was strong enough to hold back just like I hoped he would be. I' still your mate.”

Sergio whimpered again and he tried to roll on top of Robert with the obvious intention to leave his own, permanent claim on the Omega, but the latter shook his head. “No, Mats may be my Alpha too now, but he is not part of our mating bond. He won't stay to watch us devoting ourselves to each other forever.”

Then he turned to the still shaking Mats and pulled his head towards his own to put a kiss to his forehead, sensing the Alpha badly needed his reassurance. “You did very good, Mats. I knew you could do this and I can't tell you how proud I am of you.” Then he pulled at Mats's hair until the Alpha got the hint and threw his head back. “But I can show you.” 

And Robert closed his eyes and latched his mouth to Mats's throat, sucking hard at the skin. He could hear the latter's loud moan and without hesitation he shifted, dropping his hand to wrap it around the Alpha's aching member. It took only a few strokes until Mats came screaming his Omega's name just in the same moment that Robert bit down a bit harder, just short of drawing blood so  that  his teeth would  be  leaving a mark that would last for a few days at least.

Instantly Robert felt Sergio's arms embracing him from behind in an almost painful grip, his mate needing to feel him after what just transpired between the three of them. Robert leaned back against Sergio, but kept his fingers around Mats's cock while he watched the Alpha come a second time. Robert felt the urge to lean down and lick the Alpha's seed off his cock but ignored it because he sensed that Sergio had already reached his pain barrier judging by the way he was growling into Robert's shoulder.

There was a strange atmosphere in the room during the next half an hour; Sergio shaking with the need to mark his mate, Mats slowly coming down from his blissful climax and Robert right in the middle of it. 

Usually the Alpha was the one leading the way in a relationship but with these two Alphas trying to shed instinct and not see each other as rivals, Robert – their Omega – had somehow become the middle of it, the one holding everything together. He was responsible for balancing the two Alphas' needs and his own.

Now that he had taken care of Mats and they even marked each other, it was high time that Robert sent him away and took care of his mate even though his own instincts wanted to Mats to stay and take him the way Alphas were supposed to take their Omegas.

“Mats, I need you to leave now,” he said with one last meaningful look before turning around to face Sergio.

He was glad when the younger Alpha obeyed instantly, getting up from the bed and crossing the room within seconds because Robert was not capable of paying attention to him any longer.

The moment Mats had got up from the bed Sergio had pushed Robert down onto the mattress, his hands gripping the younger one's wrists in an iron grip and holding them down at both sides of the latter's head. Sergio's eyes were devoid of any color besides sizzling red, trapped in his Alpha instincts.

“You're mine, Omega. My mate.”

Despite the danger radiating from the Alpha above him Robert relaxed and he felt a fond smile tugging at his lips. “Yes, Alpha,” he whispered before spreading his legs as wide as he could, offering himself to his lover in a way he had never done for anyone before. “I am your mate. Your one and only.”

Sergio let out a triumphant roar before slamming into Robert with a single thrust, making the Omega scream out loud. It was hard, it was painful, it was passionate and it was all-consuming. It was simply Sergio.

And Robert surrendered to him willingly, reveling in the raw emotions his mate was showering him in and he came for a second time the moment he felt his mate's knot swell inside of him and tying them together while Sergio found his release inside of him. Their bordering on violent coupling became gentler then as Sergio's emotions were replaced by bliss and love. Their only battle for dominance during the next few minutes was the one their tongues were fighting.

Surprisingly it was Sergio who broke away first, his eyes that were back to their usual color brimming with regret. “I'm sorry for losing control over myself. You deserved a more tender love-making and I would understand if you wanted to wait with forging our mating bond until-”

Robert shut him up by putting his index finger to Sergio's lips. “Stop. I won't let you apologize for what happened. One day you will make love to me slowly and tenderly but I never expected you to do it now. How could I after I had just found pleasure with another Alpha? You claimed me in your own Sergio Ramos-like way, hard and painful. You were just being honest with your emotions and that's what I admire about you. You are a man of emotions, be it joy or anger and there is no better way you could have claimed me as yours than crush me with all your jealousy and the love you feel for me.”

Sergio only looked down at him for a long moment, too many emotions flickering over his face for Robert to pick up on them all. “Thank you,  _mi amado._ Thank you for being my solid rock when the storm in my heart threatens to drown me.”

He leaned down to kiss Robert's lips once more before moving to the unmarred side of his throat and biting down hard, his teeth breaking skin and forming the threads of a bond that could never be broken. And when his beloved Omega mirrored him and left his own deep mark on the Alpha's throat,  their bond became one for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love. :)
> 
> I have finally figured out the whole story of this series and there is going to be a total of nine parts. The next one will finally be about Manu and Cris again.


End file.
